


with a whisper in my ear i hear you say (do you feel you could love me and want me more than anybody else)

by ampere



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampere/pseuds/ampere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Jesy uses sex to get Jade to say yes to going to prom with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a whisper in my ear i hear you say (do you feel you could love me and want me more than anybody else)

**Author's Note:**

> Just Jade and Jesy and semi public and actual public sex. Really this was just an excuse to write Jadesy sex and to make Jesy be in the girls' football team and Jade a cheerleader. (:

Jade fidgets in her seat, looks at the clock and the remaining questions on her math test. She watches time tick away and bites at the end of her pencil.

She jolts when she feels a hand on her thigh, tickling up the band of her jeans, warm and light. She spares a look to her side, watches the way Jesy tries to fill in the bubbles with her left hand.

It’s quiet and the ticking of the clock is loud, She tries to keep her focus away from the hand going higher and higher. But then the button and zip of her jeans are undone (and Jade holds her breath because it’s so quiet, someone had to have heard that) and then there’s a hand down her pants, thumb pressing against where she’s gone all slick so fast, it’s a bit embarrassing.

She holds on to her pencil, grits her teeth and tries to concentrate on how to solve question number 14.

She hopes (really _really_ hopes) that if she pretends not to be bothered then Jesy would grow bored and leave her alone.

She looks at her from the corner of her eyes and flushes at the tiny little smirk she’s got on, pencil no longer moving, the fingers of her other hand pushing away pass her underwear, trying to find a good angle to get Jade into a mess.

She rides her palm up against Jade, stifles a giggle when Jade lets go of a little breathy moan when she manages to wiggle a finger in.

There’s the mortifying slick sound of Jesy working her fingers in and out of her and Jade bites her lip and knocks her head against her desk, the pencil in her hand in a tight grip, trying to hide from any weird looks she may be getting.

Jesy covers her laugh with a cough, wiggles her fingers around and crooks them, strokes inside Jade and Jade bucks up in her desk, breaks her pencil in half with her grip and can’t look at Jesy as she pulls her fingers back and gives them little tentative kitten licks.

It’s _too much_ and her head is buzzing, her body gone all loose and a bit languid. Jesy places a new pencil on her desk and goes back to filling her test out with her right hand.

-

Jade can’t catch a breather, when Jesy pulls her out to the bathroom, pushes her against the handicap stall and yanks her jeans down. Dropping to her knees and getting a finger in right away (and Jade is still a bit wet from math class so it goes easy for her).

“Oh god,” Jade breathes, “what are you doing?”

Jesy bites at her thigh, goes up and bites at her hip, leaves a tiny kiss over the dents of her teeth.

“I want you to say yes,” Jesy finally answers, slips a second finger in, uses her thumb to press against her clit.

She cants her hips up, hopelessly and (unfortunately) in complete mercy of Jesy.

“I want you to keep still too,” the words are hot and too much against her as Jesy throws her free hand over her hips, gives her a quick flick that has her turning red all the way to her neck.

“What…if…I don’t wanna say yes?” Jade asks and Jesy licks a broad stripe against her before she pulls back and tilts back to see her.

Jade can see her slick against her nose and her mouth and her legs quiver at it.

“Then I’ll have to do this,” she says quietly and goes back down, pushes Jade’s legs a bit farther apart and slips her tongue along with her fingers.

“Oh,” Jade feels her her eyes slip shut for a bit, can feel the way she’s clenching over Jesy’s digits and tongue.

Jesy hums, and digs her fingers into the supple flesh of Jade’s lower belly, little half crescents that have pain shooting up and leave Jade a bit more dizzy.

She picks up her pace, licks and pumps her fingers fast enough that there’s the slick squishing sound of how wet Jade is again.

“Oh god,” Jade groans, limbs lock up and she chokes back a moan, clenches tight over Jesy’s fingers, keeps her there until she relaxes again, breaths shallow and fast.

Jesy licks her lips, runs a finger over Jade’s slick folds, earns a shudder and a slap to keep her hands away at the over sensitivity of it all.

“Yeah?” she asks and Jade almost wants to say it back.

“No,” she manages, and Jesy gets up, undoes the lock on the stall and walks away.

-

The next time it happens, Jesy gets her under the bleachers, her hair is in a ponytail, headband in place, cleats and football uniform on. And that’s enough to make Jade want to say _yes_.

“Gonna get you to say yes in your little cheerleader uniform?” Jesy grins at her, pulls her towards her, until she’s got Jade crowding over her, one hand already itching under the pleats of her cheer leading uniform, the other one going up and tugging at the ribbon Jade had put her half ponytail up in.

“I like your ribbon,” Jesy whispers when there’s footsteps over them, slips a thigh between Jade’s legs.

“I have to get home,” Jade says feebly, “and you have practice.”

Jesy nods, like this is news to her, “That’s why it’s called a quickie.”

Then she’s being lifted up, leg made to curl over Jesy’s wider hips, the other one slipping between Jesy’s. She slumps forward when Jesy rocks into her, hides her face to her neck, takes in the smell of sweat and grass and cherry blossom lotion.

“Gonna say yes for me?” Jesy asks, rocks up harder and Jade bobs along a bit, hand going behind Jesy to hold on to the beams of the bleachers for support.

“No,” Jade gasps, tears gathering at her lashes, because it’s too much, the whole day has been too much. She’s still sensitive and wet from the other two times and it’s bordering on a bit painful. But it feels good and Jade keeps back her complains, tries to rock back into Jesy’s thigh.

“Why not?”Jesy whispers, and Jade doesn’t have an answer that doesn’t sound childish or stupid.

“Because,”she stutters, “because I want to be right.”

Jesy heaves her up from where she’s slipped down a bit, slows down her thrusts.

“Can’t always be right,”she says to Jade’s hair, some of it sticks to Jesy’s sweaty forehead.

“I am,”Jade says stubbornly, whimpers when Jesy presses her thigh a bit harder against her.

It happens out of nowhere, Jesy gives a steady roll of her hips and Jade freezes all over again, bites at Jesy’s neck to keep from crying out too loud and goes limp and heavy boned.

“Still no yes?”Jesy asks and Jade manages to understand enough to shake her head.

Jesy practically drops her on the dirt, smooths out her shirt (where it’s gone wrinkled from riding up with Jade’s movements) and runs down to the field, where the break has been over and they’re running penalty shots.

-

Jesy passes by her mom with her wide smile and her charming voice and knocks at Jade’s door with books as the pretense of seeing Jade and smelling of peaches and sweet pea and clean.

“Hi,”she says, gives Jade a quick peck and flops on the bed, “so yeah?” she asks.

Jade is halfway to saying _no_ , when Jesy rolls on her belly, pushes her chest together and gives Jade a bountiful view of the valley of her chest.

Jesy (of course she does) catches her looking and grins (for the millionth time that day) takes her shirt off in one smooth motion, and it’s her tanned skin and her boobs all framed under her pale blue lacy bra.

“You like it?”she asks, slips a finger under the straps, “I thought you liked it, why I bought it really.”

Jade groans, looks at her books and her work remorsefully because she knows she isn’t going to get anything done when Jesy is looking like that.

She gets up, climbs into bed and tries to grab at Jesy’s boobs.

“Nu uh,” Jesy says, moves away, “you gotta say yes.”

Jade shakes her head and Jesy pulls back more, pushes the straps off her shoulders and then the cups of her bra, until her breasts are spilling over, full and luscious looking.

“You gotta say yes if you want a touch,” Jesy says again, flicks a thumb over one of her dusty nipples, until her face goes pink and her breathing is a bit uneven, nipple going into a hard peak.

Jade watches on, as Jesy goes for the other one, until it’s hard too and she presses her legs together, feels how wet she is already (because Jesy always gets her wet so fast) and then Jesy’s jeans get off and it’s a matching set, little lacy boy shorts, Jade can just picture Jesy picking them out, walking around her room and posing in front in the mirror in them.

“Sweet _Jesus_ ,” she says and presses the heel of her palm over her sweats, to keep the low thrumming at bay.

Jesy nods, looks at her through lidded eyes, “I know you wanna, you always wanna,” Jesy breathes as she gets a hand inside her underwear, “can’t say no to me, not like this.”

She pushes the blue lace to the side gives Jade a view of how wet and ready she is for her, if she just says yes.

She lays down, dark red hair fanning out, blue lace still on but out of the way, offering herself to Jade, flushed and out of breath and _hers_.

Her resolve crumbles, she lets go of a high pitched whine of _yes_ and knocks the fingers Jesy’s got in herself out of the way, so she can get hers in, traps her hand between them (making it sink in deeper and Jesy cry out) as she leans up, takes a hard nipple in her mouth, rolls it between her teeth and then over with her tongue. She takes more in, sucks lightly on the soft mound of flesh and Jesy trashes under her, spasms around her fingers and comes fast, with a blush and a stutter.

Jade makes the click of all the times Jesy got her off and left high a dry herself.

“Shut up,” Jesy says as soon as she catches her breath, “not all of us have been coming all day long.”

Jade pulls he fingers out, kisses just at the beginning of the swell of Jesy’s breasts.

“Didn’t even get these off,” she kids and Jesy flips her off.

“Managed to get a yes didn’t I?” she says and Jade sighs.

“Yeah, yeah you did,” Jade runs her fingers to Jesy’s bare sides, “you win.”

“Losing isn’t so bad,” Jesy says.

-

And maybe it isn’t, Jade thinks when Jesy pulls her in for a slow dance, crowded into each other as people take up to the dance floor.

Jesy looks pretty, in her peach dress, hair done big and curled.

“You look nice,” Jesy says, kisses the corner of her mouth, because they can now, because Jade said yes to all of this with Jesy, in public.

“We’re even matching a bit,” she giggles and Jade looks down at her salmon dress.

“Yeah,” Jade smiles, because that’s all Jesy ever wanted from her.


End file.
